Christmas In New York
by SpecialAgentKay
Summary: Tony and Ziva celebrate Christmas in New York and Tony brakes out his singing skills.


**So i'm listening to Justin Bieber's version of Santa Claus is Coming to Town and I love it, and it's getting me into the Christmasy mood, even though Thanksgiving hasn't even passed yet! This came into my head and stayed there all night hope you guys like it! :) The bold italics is where Tony sings.**

Tony DiNozzo loved New York City especially during Christmas. He loved ice skating at Rockefeller Center, with the big Christmas tree, and the ice skating and the window shopping. He remembered begging his mom to buy him many different things and her telling him to wait until Christmas morning and see what Santa brought him. This year was different though, he didn't want the newest remote control helicopter, or action figure, (even though it would be cool to fly a helicopter around the bull pen and annoy Gibbs and Jenny with it), he wanted one thing this year. Ziva. That's why, when the opportunity for them to take a trip together appeared, he jumped at it. Eli David was going to come to New York to celebrate the Holiday's with Ziva but wasn't getting in until Christmas morning. Since Tony was already going there he offered to spend Christmas eve with her. It was probably one of the best decisions he's ever made.

Now, they were walking down the side walk looking at all the clothes and other items in the windows and eating ice cream. Yes, eating ice cream in 25 degree weather. Tony claimed the ice cream would taste better since it would be frozen better but in reality it just made their lips freeze.

"Tony, I think my tongue is going to fall off." Ziva said as they were walking.

"I think mine fell off 3 blocks ago. Check and see if its still there." Tony said opening his mouth and sticking his frozen tongue out.

"It's still there you goofball." Ziva said laughing as Tony took both of their ice creams and threw them out in a nearby trashcan.

"Alright, eating ice cream when it's below freezing not one of my best ideas but it was pretty good." He said looking around the lights of Times Square.

Ziva looked at him a smiled. He looked like a little kid who had never seen New York this time of year. Even though she knew he came here every year. She was about to say something when his head jerked around.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked. "What?" "Christmas music Zi." He continued.

"Yes Tony it's Christmas time." Ziva said giggling at his excitement. "But this is my favorite song!"

On one of the many screens in Times Square, it was showing Justin Bieber's music video for Santa Claus is coming to town.

"You're not going to break out into song are you?" Ziva asked. Tony looked at her with a big smile.

_**You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town **_

Tony sang swinging on one of the street lamps wrapped with lights. Ziva was sure he's officially gone crazy.

_**He's making a list  
He's checking it twice;  
He's gonna find out  
Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town**_

He jumped off the lamp and grabbed a Santa hat from a nearby stand and put it on.

_**He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows when you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!**_

He disappeared in the crowd for a second then came up behind her.

_**You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town **_

Ziva laughed and started to walk down the side walk again.

_**He's making a list  
And checking it twice;  
He's gonna find out  
Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town**_

He ran in front of her and started to walk backwards loving the way she smiled at him and the way the Christmas lights reflected off her eyes.

_**He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows when you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!**_

_**You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town**_

She grabbed his hand and he slipped his arm around her waist and started dancing with her all while singing along with the song. They only noticed it started to snow when Tony nearly slipped while dancing with her. They both laughed and looked at each other. His arm was still around her waist and her hand was still laced with his.

"You know, this would be a great shot for a kissing scene in a romance movie." Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes with a smile, grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulled him down to her and kissed him.

"God I was hoping you would do that all night." Tony said in between kisses. Ziva laughed into the kiss and couldn't of been happier that her Christmas wish came true.

**Okay so I hope you guys liked it. I know it's only november and its a little early for christmas but I couldn't get this out of my head. Review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
